


I love you all

by Captain_Cosette



Category: Frank - Fandom, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/pseuds/Captain_Cosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторых вещей просто не понять и не получить</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you all

У Чарльза неоконченный диплом по генной инженерии, маленькая квартира рядом с университетом и безбрежные воды холодного океана. Однажды он видит, как человек в одежде и с головой куклы на голове заходит в океан до тех пор, пока над поверхностью не становится видна лишь самая макушка неправдоподобно большой головы. Так в его жизни появляется Фрэнк. Чарльз тащит его на берег, ругаясь и крича что-то, что сам не до конца понимает. Фрэнк (тогда Ксавье еще не знает, как его зовут) явно выше и сильнее его, но не сопротивляется, вяло шевеля конечностями. Когда они наконец-то оказываются на берегу, Фрэнк так и остается лежать на спине, большие голубые глаза на голове бессмысленно смотрят в небо, и весь он гораздо больше похож на куклу, чем на живого человека. Вот тут Чарльзу действительно становится страшно. Грудь Фрэнка медленно поднимается и опускается, но Чарльзу все еще страшно. Что-то подсказывает ему, что голову лучше не снимать, поэтому он просто просовывает руки в маску, кладет их на щеки и говорит, повторяет как мантру “Ты не один, ты не один”. Стараясь при этом смотреть ему в настоящие, скрытые плотной сеткой глаза, а не уже немного облупившиеся глаза, нарисованные на голове куклы яркой голубой краской, так похожей по оттенку на его собственные. Фрэнк медленно поднимает руки и с трудом протиснув их в маску, накрывает ими руки Чарльза.  
Чарльз эмпат, но он не может понять Фрэнка.  
Это самая большая загадка в жизни Ксавье. Возможно, поэтому неделю спустя он трясется в маленьком фургончике с Фрэнком и его группой. Куда они направляются, он точно не знает. Он ничего не знает с тех пор, как ему показалось, что он все-таки увидел глаза за плотной сеткой.  
Они поселяются в маленьком домике в самой глуши и Чарльзу отводят маленькую комнатушку в задней части. Он все еще притворяется, что пишет диплом, но чаще просто сидит и слушает, как эти безумно странные люди репетируют. Они танцуют, смеются, поют, пытаются не допустить самоубийства Хэнка, их менеджера, у которого явные проблемы то ли с женщинами, то ли с ногами.  
Рейвен, правая рука Фрэнка, кажется, просто его ненавидит. Ее волосы такого ядрено-красного цвета, что Чарльзу кажется, что однажды он взглянет на нее и ослепнет. Часть ее кожи забита синими чернилами и она постоянно грозится зарезать его. Рейвен ласкова только с Фрэнком, ее отношение к нему сродни больному или неразумному ребенку. Чарльз не может сказать, что Фрэнк абсолютно нормален, но он не беспомощен, они ругаются день и ночь, пока Рейвен в раздражении не кидает ему, что он ничего не знает о Фрэнке и никогда не узнает.   
Алекс-Хавок и Ангел, кажется, вообще не разлучаются, он говорит о потоках энергии в мире, она о том, что может летать.  
Вся их компания странная, но они не являются загадкой для Чарльза, его эмпатия позволяет встать на место любого и любой, они все как расшифрованные генетические цепочки. И только Фрэнк остается чем-то непостижимым.  
Слова Рейвен оказываются правдой, Фрэнк все фонтанирует сумасшедшими идеями, которые внезапно оказываются гениальными, они разговаривают, играют в шахматы, но Чарльз просто не может понять. И это его убивает.   
Несколько дней он лежит в кровати, вставая только отлить, после чего даже Рейвен начинает немного за него волноваться.   
\- Что происходит, Чарльз? - голос Фрэнка, как всегда звучит приглушенно из-за маски. - Ведь все было хорошо, мы практически записали альбом.   
Чарльз фиксируется на потрепанном подобии уха на голове, и на какую-то жуткую минуту ему хочется встать, сорвать эту ужасную голову и разбить, растоптать ее на тысячу мелких кусочков.  
\- Ты ведь не заболел? - рука Фрэнка ложится на лоб Чарльзу, и тот закрывает глаза, принимая.  
\- Все нормально, я сейчас встану, - говорит он через несколько секунд и убирает руку Фрэнка с головы.  
Тот кажется удивленным, но Чарльз думает, что просто начинает принимать желаемое за действительное. Некоторых вещей просто не понять и не получить.   
Он собирается с силами, идет в душ, бреется начисто, просит Хавока его подстричь, выходит довольно не плохо, учитывая, что этот парень говорит про циркуляцию энергии в мире. Чарльз садится за диплом и внезапно вся работа предстает перед его глазами, полная и завершенная. Он пишет, пишет и пишет, снова же отрываясь на еду и естественные потребности. Он ставит последнюю точку и тут со стороны озера раздается истошный крик Рейвен. Чарльз срывается с места и через несколько секунд он видит, как дурацкая огромная голова, в последний раз показавшись над поверхностью воды, скрывается в глубине. Хавок уже плывет, но Чарльз, как и в прошлый раз, не задумываясь прыгает в воду и приходит на помощь Алексу, который задыхаясь, медленно тащит Фрэнка в сторону берега. Совместными усилиями они вытаскивают его на берег.   
Это сильнейшее дежавю. Фрэнк снова лежит на берегу сломанной куклой, еле-еле дыша. Тогда Чарльз склоняется над ним, кладет свои руки на щеки этой ужасной, ужасной головы и говорит, глядя прямо в безжизненные голубые глаза: “Ты не один, ты не один”.   
Некоторые вещи он просто не может понять, но ему и не нужно.


End file.
